


Our friendship on the line

by Midnight_Sorrow



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sorrow/pseuds/Midnight_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae and Hyukjae have been friends basically since birth, can a arrange marrige totaly destroy their friendship or bring them closer than before. </p><p>A story about romance and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fact that i and Donghae had known each other since birth i still couldn't figure out why in the hell he could live in the utter pigsty that was his room. Like basically it was like someone had thrown a bomb in there or something, i can't even remember the day where i could actually see the floor of his room. It's not like i had problems with uncleaned rooms..okay a little bit but who would even want to live here. But i had to and could live with it because he was my best friend after all. 

Donghae and i had known each other since birth, or that's what our mothers told us. I couldn't actually remember anything from my early days as a toddler. Maybe it had to do something with my really really bad memory. But i do remember that one time where me and Donghae had played outside in the snow, we had throwed snowballs and rolled around in the snow, i think i remembered that becuase me and Donghae ended up with really bad colds. 

The first real memory of him was when we were in our early teens we were i think around fourteen when Donghae broke into the principals office. Even though i had told him not to he wouldn't listen such a stubborn bastard. Donghae had recived an C in math and he had gotten A in every other class, so he had broken into the principals computer, trying to change his entire grade, unfortunately the principal had come back from his very long lunch break and seen us. We had gotten four hours detention everyday for a month, it was hell like literally like hell. 

Though he was very adventurous, he was also very caring he was basically like an angel when he wanted to but he could be a real devil if you pissed him off. I remember that one time when we were taking a walk and some guy had walked right up to us asking for our wallets and he had calmly asked them why. The guy looked shocked and stuttered out just to give him our money. Donghae had gotten out some money and given them to him, telling him i qoute "Buy something to eat you look starving." The guy had thanked us and bowed in apology and then sprinted down the street, like i said a total angel. We never really fought either though only small little quarrels, like for exaple about room and the fact that he never could keep us out of trouble he's still like a little child. 

Our parents were old classmates i guess that's why me and Donghae are so close having been brought up together it felt like i had gotten a younger brother. I never thought this day would come were our parents would turn their backs on us, they had gathered Donghae's family and ours and had told us one thing that changed everything. Our moms had planned for us to get married like seriously married me and my best friend who by the way was a guy. I was going to marry my straight best friend. It took us a whole hour coming down from out laughter at first i thought they were joking but the serious look on our moms faces told us that this was not a joke.

Our parents had apparently planned this for years since they wanted us to take over their companies when we turned 18 which was only a year away. And some fucking rule told us we had to be married atleast half a year or more. I didn't want this neither did Donghae but our need to fullfill our parents wishes we had agreed. They had told us to talk it out of what we wanted to do about it. I didn't want to do a shit about this, this wasn't how i wanted to spend my last years before i turned into a adult i wanted to live life not being stuck married to not only a man but my bestfriend.

Donghae was my bestfriend and the only person i trusted that's why i could say yes so easy and thankfully he felt the same way. Sitting down and talking about the fact that we where about to get married was both weird and embarrassing. I coudn't understand how easy it was for Donghae to be so calm about this situation i could bearly breathe. 

This is the story of how i Lee Hyukjae married my bestfriend and falled in love with him on the way.


	2. What?

"You are going too do what?" Yunho was pacing around in the empty classroom trying to take in what he had just heard.

Donghae played with the edge of his shirt, staring at Yunho who now was going around cricles making him slightly dizzy. They had decided to tell Yunho first, or Donghae did. Yunho was his cousin so he would surely understand this but he was clearly wrong it looked like Yunho was about to faint or something. Donghae stared at Hyukjae trying to get some help atleast, How was Donghae supposed to do all this talk by himself he wasn't good at this.

Yunho sighed and sat down on one of the chairs infront of them. "Are you seriously going to marry each other?" Yunho asked in disbelief

"Yeah" Donghae tried to sound at least a bit confident but it came out more like a squeek.

Yunho suddenly burst out laughing. Donghae and Hyukjae looked at each other.

"Oh man i got to tell Changmin this he's going to love this." Donghae and Hyukjae looked at eachother panicking "No!" Hyukjae jumped on Yunho just as he was about to take out his phone. "You can't do that you know what he's like he's going to tell everybody!" Hyukjae tried to pull Yunho's phone out of his hands but Yunho was clearly much stronger.

"Tell me what?"

All heads turned and both Donghae and Hyukjae cringed when Changmin smirked. Yunho laughed and got up from the floor clearly not caring about the fact that Hyukjae had just falled face first on the dirty classroom floor.

"I can't belive that you guys are getting married. This is like a dream come true." Changmin winked at them, and all Donghae wanted to do was crawl into a hole and never come back up.

"Fuck you Changmin, you little devil if you tell anybody i will cut of your dick!" Hyukjae growled at him. Changmin only smirked and both Donghae and Hyukjae knew that this was the end, Changmin was a little shit and a fucking evil little thing.

"I heard you were getting married congrats!" Kyuhyun walked in and Donghae and Hyukjae groaned. How did Changmin even do that.

Thankfully they were saved by the bell ringing. Changmin and Kyuhyun smirked and walked out of the classroom. Donghae sat down on one of the chairs far in the back and sighed. "This is a fucking disaster, how are we going to do this" Donghae thought while leaning back against the wall. Why did this even happen and why did they agree to this disaster. This is great just fucking great.

************

"Sweetie please try to stand still." Donghae sighed this was hell, as soon as both he and Hyukjae had come home their moms had pushed them out the door so they could get suits for the wedding. If Donghae had knew that they would have been forced to stand still while atleast 5 people touched him inappropriately then he would have jumped out of the car and never looked back.

Donghae gave a squirming Hyukjae a look off sheer panic. Donghae groaned when a lady who was atleast two meters long dragged him into one of the fitting stalls. He quickly put on the suit feeling weird already this wasn't him this wasn't him at all. Donghae jumped when he heard a sudden knock on the door. He sighed and stepped out, he chooked on absoulutly nothing when he saw Hyukjae. 

"Man you look so weird thats defently not your look haha." 

Hyukjae glared in Donghae direction and huffed. "like you look any better." Donghae only smirked and went away to stand infront of the large mirror. He snorted, he looked way better. 

"You both look fantastic." Donghae rolled his eyes at his moms comment. He shyly gazed Hyukjae and quickly averted his eyes when he saw him doing the same, well this is so awkward. 

This is not good at all this wasn't how he expected his life to be, he was seventeen and he was going to marry his best friend at first it didn't feel like it was real but now with all this it just felt way too real. This is going to fuck up everything. Donghae squirmed out of his mothers grasp and went back into the fitting stall quickly undressing. He suddenly felt really sick, he dressed quickly and stepped out. 

"Mom can we go now i don't feel very good." Donghae's mom smiled at him, "Of course sweetie you must be tired." Donghae only nodded slightly and gave his best friend an uncertin smile, Hyukjae smiled uneasly in his direction. 

"See you tomorrow right?" 

"Yeah see you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is after about 10 years i hope you liked it :)


	3. Tired

The day at school for both Donghae and Hyukjae was awkward, a thing Hyukjae never thought could be possible between them. After the day at the wedding shop they hadn't said a word to each other it wasn't good at all. They had avoided each other all week the best they could. But it wasn't easy avoiding someone who was in the same circle as friends as you.  
Changmin hadn't said a word to someone else than Kyuhyun which was suprising, not that Hyukjae had any problems with that it was a good thing. But Hyukjae knew he couldn't avoid Donghae forever. All the stress and lack of sleep had Hyukjae collapsing at the end of the week, much to Donghae's horror.  
The first person Hyukjae saw when he woke up was Donghae's worried face, he was chewing on his bottom lip eyes swollen from tears. His eyes went wide when he saw that he had woken up.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae voice cracked.

Hyukjae gave him a sad smile leaing in for a hug which Donghae happily returned. "Im sorry Hae i don't know why i passed out.. i guess it was because of stress." Donghae sniffled and nodded, drying a few tears. 

"It's just you've been so distant and i really hate it. i know i've been that too but i thought you were angry with me." Donghae said sadly

"I know it's just im sorry i..my moms driving me seriously crazy gosh im about to go mental." Hyukjae tried to explain. Donghae nodded, he opened his mouth a few times not quit knowing what to say. "I just don't want to lose you.." Donghae finally said, his voice was small and it cracked in the middle, Hyukjae knew that he was about to cry now. 

"Im not going anywhere i promise you, we're doing this together okay?" 

"Yeah together.."  
******  
1 week later

Who knew that weddings could be that stressful. Hyukjae's mom had dragged him from the wedding shop and to the flower shop all week. "Sweetie that suit doesn't fit you, the flowers aren't perfect.." And blah, blah, blah. Hyukjae was sick of it, thankfully he had escaped to Donghae's house watching some stupid cartoon.

"I can't belive we're watching scooby doo!." Hyukjae groaned.

"Oh come on it's fun!" Donghae said happily, Hyukjae only rolled his eyes. This wasn't exacly what Hyukjae wanted to watch but that stupid adoable smile was all that mattered especially after all that had happned. After their talk last week things had returned to normal well as normal as it could be.   
Hyukjae jumped slightly when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and ran a hand over his face when he saw who it was. 

From. Evil bitch.

'ohhhoo don't do anything naughty.' 

From. Monkey.

'Shut up you little shit' 

"Who are you texting?" Donghae suddenly asked. 

"Just the evil little shit."   
Donghae giggled and went back to watch whatever was on the TV now. Hyukjae smiled when he didn't recive a new text from that annoying brat, well at least for now that little brat would never leave them alone, Changmin was that kind of person who wouldn't let something like this go. 

"Ugh could this week get any worse!" Hyukjae said loudly.

"Well one of us could die." Donghae answered truthfully.

"Shut up! , im trying to be dramtic here." Hyukjae yelled, flailing his arms around. 

"Sorry drama queen." 

Hyukjae pretended not to hear the stupid remark and went back to watching the TV. He just hoped that Changmin wouldn't say anything to someone else, it was seriously bothering him. Changmin was really bad at keeping secrets, Hyukjae had leared from this plenty of times. This was an utter disaster bye life. Hyukjae cried out and collapsed on the bed. 

"I don't want to live anymore please kill me." Donghae rolled his eyes and pushed him of the bed. Hyukjae yelled out in pain and gave Donghae an murdering glare. "Im so going to kill you!" Hyukjae warned before he jumped on the bed landing on Donghae, forgetting both his responsibilities and Changmin for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a new story suprise suprise ;)


End file.
